The invention relates to a system which can provide heating, ventilation, air conditioning and refrigeration functions, as well as dehumidification, in a versatile and efficient manner.
Dehumidification is frequently needed in conditioned spaces using various heating, ventilation, air conditioning and refrigeration (HVAC & R) units or systems. This dehumidification can be desirable in both hot and cold environments. Conventional systems are limited in applicability of dehumidification function, and can be inefficient in certain circumstances.
The need exists for an improved system to provide dehumidification at different system conditions as needed, in an efficient manner.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide such a system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for operating such a system.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.